


Welcome Home

by Thunderbutt



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbutt/pseuds/Thunderbutt
Summary: They finally get to consummate their marrage after Will get out of the hospital





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!!!!

“wait, wait, wait’’ Sonny says to Will right before he walks into their home.

“what, what?” Will asks with concern in his eyes.

“we gatta do this right” Sonny says handing Will their take out and Will’s bag “here hold this” he bends down and tries to pick Will up bridal style.

“oh, no, no, no…are you…” Will laughs a hearty laugh that warms Sonny’s heart “you’re not seriously gonna carry me over the threshold?”

“well of course I am, I mean who are we to argue with tradition?” Sonny goes to try and pick Will up again but Will takes a step back.

“oh wait, whoa, no, no, no you're right, you're right it is tradition so to prove to you that I am perfectly fine I'm gonna carry you over the threshold” 

“what” Sonny says with a smile on his face.

Will hands back the take out and bag to Sonny “so here you go” Will says before he goes to pick Sonny up.

“hey, babe, babe, babe that is not going to happen” he hands Will the take out and bag again before trying to pick him up again “come on, come on”. They are arguing about who’s going to carry who over the threshold this is just fantastic. This is what Sonny has missed about them, their playfulness and arguing about stupid things.

“no, no, no you can’t handle this” Will says trying to escape Sonny’s embrace.

They finally give up and decide to hold hands and walk through the threshold together side by side as they always will be.

“okay so we just established a new tradition” Sonny says turning to face Will.

“you know I happen to think that walking arm in arm across the threshold is much more romantic anyway” Will says before Sonny leans in to kiss him “but seriously I totally could have carried you, you know that right cause I’m fully recovered, I’m feeling strong, I’m full of energy…” Sonny laughs affectionately at Will’s enthusiasm “…I’m just so happy to be out of that hospital bed.”

Sonny moves closer to Will and places his hands on Will’s cheeks “well I’m grateful to have you home” Sonny kisses Will again who places his hands on Sonny’s biceps “but even though you are full of energy you have to take it easy, okay Kyler gave me strict instructions not to let you push yourself too hard”

Will sighs “fine then I will let you wait on me hand and foot” he throws the bag he was holding to Sonny before planting himself on the chair “Sonny…” he puts his legs up on the table “...bring me my slippers…” and folds his arms “...and where is my breakfast? I require my headphones and my laptop” Will pops the ‘p’ and snaps his fingers.

“well I will get you that anytime…” Sonny says placing the bag down and talking Wills legs off the table and sitting down in front of him.

“oh, speaking of my laptop… I cannot wait to get back to work at the spectator” Sonny just stares at Will not saying anything “what? Oh! what’s that look?

“no, no nothing it’s just…um…you…you know I support you one hundred percent in your career, right? Like you know that”

“yeah…oh! your sort of in career limbo right now, I’m sorry…I…that was inconsiderate…”

“what? No its not inconsiderate at all, not at all, not at all…okay I do wish I had a clue of what my next step will be career wise…um but I just…I don’t know what I’m gonna do… after I left Titan I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do with my life and then Leo showed up and then…” Sonny paused not knowing how to say Will got sick. He really wants to move on from that.

“and then I got sick yeah…” Will says noticing Sonny’s discomfort.

“yeah and I was ready to do whatever I had to do to make sure that you got well…and my effort paid off because you are healthy and we are married”

“yeah okay then now it’s time to find your next job”

“right but I don’t know what that is…” Will laughs at that “…which is like so weird to me because I’ve always known, like I’ve had a clear vision of what I’ve wanted to do with my career…and now I just, I don’t know…I don’t have a clue what I wanna do’’

“well…the good news is… whatever you decide to do next you will be great at it”

“yeah?”

“yeah…and first thing tomorrow we will figure out what that will be…”

“tomorrow?”

“yeah because right now, tonight there is a bed upstairs and it doesn’t have the scratchy hospital sheets”

“no more like a thousand-thread count”

“yeah, doesn’t have any florescent lighting”

“thank god for that dimmer switch”

“or anybody interrupting us to check my vital signs” they kiss briefly sealing their unspoken deal to consummate their marriage.

“can I carry you up there?” Sonny asks breath less from the kiss

“oh! I think you’re…um…you wanna save your strength”

“okay…okay” Sonny says letting Will lead him upstarts. They get to their room and lock the door

Sonny is on Will the second the door is closed, he has missed Will’s warmth so much that he needs him. the presses himself against Will’s back kissing down his neck and lets his hands roam.

Will chuckles at Sonny’s eagerness “you really missed me huh”

“yep” Sonny murmurs into Will’s ear as he keeps feeling him up. Grinding his erection against Will’s ass. “Will I’m not gonna last it’s been to long”

“I know baby we’ll take our time in the next round” Will pushes his ass further onto Sonny’s cock enjoying the gasp he gets in return. He feels sonny’s hand making its way towards his dick. “ahh Sonny” he moans as Sonny rubs him through his jeans. 

Will turns his head and captures Sonny’s mouth in a passionate kiss their tongues fighting for dominance “I’m so glad you’re home” Sonny says when the pull apart

Will masters the power to pull away from Sonny’s embrace to do what he has planned “get naked” he says with a demanding voice “I’m gonna ride you just to show you that I’m fine” he says getting naked himself.

“but…I…” Sonny gives up on what he was going to say and starts undressing.

“go sit by the pillows…” Will tells Sonny who quickly runs to the bed. Will goes over to the drawer to get the lube out. He walks back to the foot of the bed and crawls on to the bed and straddles Sonny’s thighs. “give me your hand” he pours some lube into Sonny’s hand “get yourself ready for me…” Will stares into Sonny’s chocolate brown eyes “…and I’ll do the same”

“you mean you’re gonna…” Sonny is panting already and Will hasn’t even done anything yet except be his sexy self. Shit! is Will really gonna do that thing where he fingers himself while he watched and jerked off to him, they have done it a handful of times.

“yes…I know it’s your favourite baby” Will pours lube on his fingers before closing the tube and putting it aside after all they are going to use it again and again and again until they pass out in a heap of sweaty bodies.

Sonny is watching his every move with so much lust and intensity. He moves his hand between his legs and circles his rim with his index finger and throws his head back moaning “mhmm” he has always been sensitive there and Sonny knew it. He slides one finger inside himself “ohh fuck Sonny” Will starts riding his finger like it nobody’s business. “it feels so good”

“you’re so fucking hot Will...” Sonny strokes himself to the sight of Will finger fucking himself. “…you’re so beautiful baby” Will is moaning out his name with his head thrown back, he has now added a second finger “I need to be inside you”

“patience baby” Will whimpered out as he added a third finger.

“I can’t Will…” Sonny stops stroking himself to stave off his orgasm. 

Will pulls out his fingers he is stretched enough to take Sonny’s eight inches. He crawls the rest of the way and onto Sonny’s lap. Sonny pulls him into a passionate kiss their tongues fighting for dominance. Will starts grinding their cocks together. They pant heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Will I really need you” Will takes sonny’s member into his hand and lines it with his entrance. He slowly sheathes Sonny until he is bottomed out. “you’re so fucking tight babe” Sonny says locking eyes with Will who starts moving his hips in a circular motion.

Will wraps his arms around Sonny’s neck, keeping the eye contact as he makes love to his husband. He engages his strong thighs moving himself up and down. Sonny’s hands are wandering all over Will’s body on his chest, back, hips…

Sonny watches Will’s muscles flex with effort as he increases his pace, he can barely breath with Will’s warm walls contracting around him. Will gasps, and throws his head back “…ahh…right there…Sonny” he found his prostate.

“oh! my god…Will” Sonny has his hands-on Will’s ass. Helping him move up and down.

Will is now pulling himself up and dropping down on Sonny’s eight inches’ like he was possessed. He watched the brunette’s face as he torn him apart underneath him. He is so close, he can feel it and having Sonny’s cock pressed against his prostate is amazing, flooding him with wave after wave of pleasure. “ahh…ahh…fuck…I’m so close baby…”

“I know baby...shit…me too” Sonny can feel Will’s thighs trembling against him. Will’s movements have lost their coordination so has his involuntarily thrusting up into Will. “Will…Will...Wi…shiiit” Sonny comes so hard marking Will in the most intimate way.  
Will is right behind him his body trembling through his orgasm, painting Sonny’s stomach and chest. He drops on top of Sonny exhausted “that was amazing”

“yeah you wanna take a shower” Sonny kisses Will’s forehead.

“in a minute…” Will turns to kiss his husband “I can’t feel legs”

Sonny chuckles at that “welcome home baby” Will beams at him and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
Please dont forget to tip your writer we take Kudos and comments.


End file.
